


Death’s Domain

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), BAMF Hotaru Tomoe, F/M, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L Wins (Death Note), Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Angry at Light's use of the Death Note, Hotaru gets involved and brings L back to punish Light, his cohorts, and the Shinigami responsible for besmirching Death!
Relationships: Tomoe Hotaru/L (Death Note)





	Death’s Domain

It was going dark. L could feel himself dying. But he had been right. Light was Kira.

But...what was that light? He was coming back.

A girl about his age stood next to his body.

He was covered with a sheet. Was he in a morgue?

The girl was wearing a purple uniform and carried a scythe. She was a Sailor Senshi.

If her domain was death, was she more powerful then the shinigami and the Death Note? Could she stop Kira?

“Still thinking, even in death?” She said. “I am Sailor Saturn. Your death must not happen, L Lawliet. So I shall join you.”

She transformed into a regular girl about his age with dark hair, fathomless eyes and porcelain skin. “I will aid you as Hotaru Tomoe. No longer will Light Yagami be allowed to abuse my domain, nor will these Shinigami.”

L tried to move or answer, but could not just yet.

“It is Unforgiveable.”


End file.
